


Freak (Wings AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with wings, Stanford Pines has always been odd. Besides the six fingers on each hand he has two sets of wings, which has made him a target for bullying by his young peers. But Stanford always had his brother to pick him up and wipe his tears and tell him it was okay, that he was special. After not seeing his brother in almost fifteen years since his Father kicked him out, Stanley Pines is called to a run down cabin in the woods of Gravity Falls, where he finds a paranoid Stanford with his feathers ruffled and under-groomed, spouting nonsense about a demon.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

Stanford wiped the tears from his face as Crampelter walked away, the bully and his friends laughing as they left their victims in the dirt. Stan had been a little afraid of the older boy, but he had protected Stanford to the best of his abilities.

Stanley stood up, helping Stanford to his feet as the boy looked at his fingers sadly, his Great Horned Owl wings drooping, "Ignore them Stanford, me and you, we've got better things to worry about than whatever Crampelter was babbling like a baboon about, like when this boat's going to be finished, it's taking forever!" he said, reaching out the nudge his brothers shoulder with his elbow, and hoping to turn the subject to something nicer.

Ford gave a soft smile and rubbed the sand off his own face, his brother had a cut on his cheek, "Come on then, lets go home, you have sand in your feathers and Ma's hasn't groomed our wings since we were fledglings!" he said, taking his hand. Ford squeezed it tightly and the two twelve-year-old's hurried home.

~

"Silly boys, you shouldn't be rough housing so hard at your age, you're a mess, sit down" she said, ushering her sand covered children to the living room. Their Pa glanced up from his newspaper, grumbled and went back to reading. It was obvious he wasn't impressed, but then again, nothing impressed that man. He had his Harpy Eagle wings tucked tightly behind him, less they get squished from being leaned on.

Ma began to pick away at Stanley's Barred Owl wings, smoothing out the primaries and the secondaries perfectly while Stan did his brothers for him "Ma?" Stanford asked, "Yeah baby?"

"Why am I such a freak?" he asked quietly, his Ma stood up, her Blue Jay feathers ruffling in annoyance "Stanford Pines, you are not a freak! You're just a little different, but that's okay, you hear me, baby?"

"Yes, Ma," he said, looking down at his crossed feet and picking at the grubby shoelaces. His Ma came over and kneeled down, taking her son's hands in hers "To me, you are perfect" she said, giving him a smile and wiping the tears away with her thumb, Stanford smiled back "I love you, Ma"

"Love you too, baby," she said, pulling him into a hug.

Stan joined in and their Ma wrapped her wings around the two, "My beautiful boys" she cooed.

~

The two sat on the dock, wings out to enjoy the salty breeze wafting in from the ocean waves, their pant legs rolled up and their bare feet cooling off in the ocean, the blisters on their feet stinging. Stan grinned at the sunset. "One day brother, me and you are going to sail away from this dump, we'll go treasure hunting and see hot babes! It'll be just the two of us for miles, sailing away from all our troubles, no one can tell us what to do! We'll make our own rules!" Stan exclaimed, putting an arm around his brother's neck. Stanford giggled and pushed his glasses up his nose, that sounded nice, minus the girls.

Stan stood up and ran down the dock, before racing towards him, wings out. Stanford ducked as Stan shot into the air, avoiding being hit with the tips of his brother's wings and almost dropping his notebook into the water "Come on Stanford! Join me!" Stan yelled above him, swooping through the air, the wind ruffling his feathers.

Stanford stood up and put down his book and pen safely on top his favorite jacket, a smile on his face at the thought of some flying fun, the beach wasn't a No-Fly Zone like it was in the bigger cities and towns so they could fly all they wanted out here. But, as he glanced at his wings when they spread out, _his freakish wings_ , he grimaced "I'm good right here, Stanley" he said, sitting back down and tucking them away as best he could, close against his spine.  
  
After all,

 _Freaks didn't deserve to have fun._


	2. Some TLC

Stan ran the bath, making sure it had bubbles, because Stanford looked like he could use some cheering up with that frown on his face and black circles under his eyes. His twin was on the floor next to him, watching the clear water running out the faucet, his freshly preened wings wrapped around him. "Do I have too?" Ford's small voice piped up.

"Yes, you're filthy" Stan said, making sure the bath was full before standing up "Get clean" he said, making to leave.

A hand grabbed his ankle and Stan turned to see his Ford clinging to him, wings splayed out at the sudden grab "Don't leave, please?" Ford asked, looking up at him with wide eyes, fearful eyes.

Stan sighed "All right, all right" he said, leaning own to peel Fords fingers away "Just get in the tub and tell me when you're covered" Stan said, sitting back down on the floor and covering his eyes. He heard a splash of water moments later and the fluttering of semi- damp wings as Ford tried to get his wings settled in the soapy water, baths were difficult when you had wings, which is why most people showered "Just don't freak out, when you see me" Ford mumbled.

Stan did not understand what he was talking about but his questions were answered as he removed his hand from his eyes "Stanford!? What the hell, who did this to you!?" Stan asked, noticing the half-healed wounds, cuts, scratches and bruises smattering Fords skin. Ford wrapped his arms around his waists self-consciously "He did..." he whispered,

"The demon?" Stan questioned,

Ford nodded.

"Did he starve you too?" Stan asked, noticing how malnourished his twin was, he could see his ribs, when was the last time Ford had eaten? "N-No, I just forgot..." Ford said, a little unsure with his words. Stan frowned, his brother was lying.

"How the hell can you just forget to eat!?" Stan asked, rubbing his eyes in annoyance "I'll go make you some food, get clean" he said, standing up and opening the bathroom door. "No! Don't leave me here alone!" Ford cried, the water in the bath sloshing around in the tub as he tried to grab a hold of him. Stan stopped and kneeled down by the bath with a sigh "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you, it's going to be okay" he said with a smile, reaching for the shampoo and shoving it in Fords trembling hands "Now wash that damn hair of yours, it's a mess."

Ford cracked a smile as Stan booped his nose.

~

Stanford, now clean and looking far more decent than he had in months, watched Stan flit about the kitchen trying to find some food for him, even though he wasn't hungry, "When was the last time you shopped?" Stan asked.

"I don't know," Ford said, picking at a hangnail.

Stan pulled out a box of dusty pasta from the back of a cupboard and a can of tomatoes "It's not going to be amazing, but it's the best I can do with limited ingredients" Stan said, placing the two items on the counter. Ford pointed to the fridge "Is there any cheese?" he asked, Stan opened the door, wrinkled his nose and closed it again "Not anymore" he said, looking a little green, Ford chuckled weakly.

~

Ford stared down at the food Stan placed in front of him, the scent made his stomach curdle; he felt too anxious to eat anything, but because Stan was adamant that he needed fattened up, this was to be his fate. Stan slurped at his own bowl, red sauce around his mouth, he had completely forgotten his manners in the last fifteen years "Come on, Ford, eat" Stan said.

Ford picked up the fork, then put it down again, pushing the bowl away and wrinkling his nose "I'm not hungry..."

"Bullshit! You look like a damn skeleton, eat!" Stan insisted, pushing the bowl back.  
Ford sighed "Fine" he grumbled, picking the fork back up. He scooped some up and took a tentative bite, it was actually good for something with only two ingredients. The chewed up food hit his stomach like a stone, but gave him renewed energy and seemed to spark the hunger back. Stan smiled as he went for another bite. "Knew you were hungry."

Ford passed him a napkin from his pocket "Wipe your mouth," he said with a small smile, not looking up as he pushed it over. Stan chuckled and took it "Yes, Ma," he said with an eye roll.

~

Stan steered him to the bedroom, Ford knew what was coming next "No" he said, planting his feet,

Stan grabbed his arm "Stanford you're a wreck, you need sleep"

"I can't, he'll come back."

"How?" Stan asked, who was this demon Ford was on about?

_Had he finally gone mad living out here by himself?_

_His brother was acting crazy!_

It was a good thing he had arrived.

"We, we made a deal, and he, he takes over me when I fall asleep..." Ford mumbled.

Stan rolled his eyes, _what a complete nutter, had something happened out here that had somehow traumatized his brother and made him make things up to mask the truth?_

"You're just being paranoid, if it bothers you that much I'll stay with you, while you sleep?"

Ford looked up at him, his brother was really trying to help him, to understand "Then promise me something?" he asked,

Stan put his hands on his shoulder "What?"

"That if my eyes turn golden with black slits, and I behave weird, you tie me up, no excuses"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because he's a demon, Stanley! If he takes over, he hurts me! I can't let him hurt you too!" Ford argued.

"Okay okay, I'll tie you up, just calm down all right?" Stan answered as he dragged his brother to the bedroom. Stan closed the curtains and Ford got into bed, making sure Stan was beside him before he laid down. Stan pulled his brother into a hug as Ford rolled onto his stomach, adjusting his wings on his back to act as a blanket. "You're awkward, you know that?" Stan said with a smile. Ford smiled back and leaned his head on Stan's chest, finding some comfort that he wasn't alone anymore. "You got fat." Ford said, poking Stan's belly with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, I make a great pillow. Now go to sleep," Stan said annoyed, pushing his brothers head back down. Ford hesitantly closed his eyes and Stan reached out and brushed Ford's brown hair from his face, the small feathers scattered amongst the brown locks were soft and clean.

Eventually the calming effect of his stroking lulled Ford to sleep and Stan stopped the petting as his breathing became even and calm. Fords wings settled down in a more relaxed position and Stan looked up at the gap in the curtain, the snowy storm raging on outside, it would be awhile before Ford woke up, that much he knew.


	3. The Postcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fly Away - TheFatRat

The coloured postcard slipped under the doorway of his rented room. Stanley stopped his threatening talking and put down the bat, jumping off the bed and stooping down to pick it up "Gravity Falls, huh? Stanford!?"

Stan's eyes widened at the handwriting and he quickly stuffed his gear into the old red duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed the wooden baseball bat off the bed and hurried to his car, not bothering to lock the room's door behind him.

The wheels screeched as he hit the gas pedal; the tires struggling to catch up as they smoked a little. But soon he was speeding off, leaving his troubles behind like he always did when things got too hard.

~

Stanford's hand shook as he poured himself his seventh cup of coffee in the pass hour, sweat running down his face and a pain in his left wing, he was sure Bill had yanked out a few secondary covert feathers in his time spent in Ford's body. He extended the wing to check, grimacing at the dried up blood encrusted on the feathers, yup, the demon had plucked out three from his top set and two from the bottom set.

He picked up the cup of hot coffee and gulped it down, despite his belly protesting, he had to make sure Bill couldn't ever be allowed to gain control over his body again. He just needed to stay awake.

~

Stanley looked up at the sign as he drove past it, squinting through the snow storm, "Gravity Falls, why is he here in the middle of nowhere?" he muttered to himself as he pulled into the town. He looked around, trying to figure out exactly where his brother could be as he passed the shops. He spotted someone braving the winter storm and rolled down the window "Hey you!" he called, the ugly man pointed to himself and Stan rolled his eyes and nodded.   
  
He came over, a smile on his face. "Do you know where my brother is? Stanford Pines?"

"Oh! The mysterious stranger in the woods!" the man said excitedly, pointing to the direction of the pine trees,

_Ughh, even this man's voice was ugly, must be the cold._

Stan gave him a nod and rolled up the window, driving off and leaving Toby Determined in the snow ridden streets alone. The poor, ugly man sighed sadly.

Stanley parked his car near the cabin, shivering in the cold as he got out. He pulled the hood up of his grubby jacket over him; the fur lined trim tickling his nose. He sighed and wrapped his wings around him for added warmth as he took a few steps towards the snowy house.

~

Stanford heard the knock on the door and jumped a mile from where he stood. He looked around the house for his crossbow, trembling a little in the dim light as he squinted through his glasses. He spotted it on the sofa and reached for it, making sure he had it loaded before he yanked open the door and aimed it at whoever had appeared _"_

 _HAVE YOU COME TO STEAL MY EYES!?"_

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey! It's me! It's your brother!" Stan said in shock, putting up his hands in surrender as the crossbow rattled in Ford's shaky grip, his wings out in fear. Stanford glared at him as he grappled for a small torch from his pocket, shining it in his brother's eyes. The circular pupils dilated normally.

Stan pushed him away, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his eyes. "What the hell, Ford!?"

"Just necessary precautions, come in" Ford said, his hand twitching as he closed the door behind him, sliding and clicking the many locks on his door. Stan gave his brother a sad look, noticing his disheveled hair and under-groomed feathers. "When was the last time you had a decent bath, Sixer?"

Ford put down the weapon "I don't have time for a bath. He could strike any m-moment," the man replied.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "He?"

"The demon."

~

Stan poured himself some coffee and sat down next to Ford, sipping at the hot liquid "So"

Stanford looked at him with bloodshot eyes "So?"

Stan shrugged. "What are you doing out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Research,"

"Nerd stuff, huh? Fun?"

Stan didn't fail to miss the annoyed huff that came from his brother's mouth. He put down his coffee and reached out to groom his brother's wings. But as fingers touched feathers, Stan found himself thrown to the floor and squished against the musty carpet "Stanford relax! I was just going to groom your damn feathers you crazy idiot!" he spluttered.

Ford let him go "I'm s-sorry Stanley. You scared me," he said, looking upset. The man sat back down and shakily extended a wing for him as Stan got up and sat back down on the sofa, brushing the dust from his clothes. He gave Stanford a worried look and slowly reached for the feathers again, keeping eye contact. Ford flinched at the touch but didn't make a move to attack him.

Stan began to preen the messy feathers, some were bent, most just needed smoothing out. Stan hummed a familiar tune as he did so, smiling when he felt Ford relax just a little.

"That's the song Ma used to sing to us, where she groomed our feathers as fledglings" Ford mumbled.

Stan chuckled "Yeah, I thought you could use it, you're like a shook up soda can" he said, finishing the left wing, "Other wing please" Stan said, tapping Ford's back. The man moved over and extended his other wing for his twin, biting his already well bitten nails. 


	4. I Got You Brother

**"Stanford!" Stan yelled as Crampelter socked Ford right in the face. His brother fell back onto the pavement, wings splayed out as he hit the ground hard. Ford winced as he felt the blood run down his nose and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Crampelter came over and stepped on Ford's chest, pinning him to the ground as he tried to get up. "Freaks like you should be kept at home, you disgust everyone!" the bully sneered.**

**Stan picked up his brother as Crampelter and his buddies left, putting Ford's arm around his neck to help him stay up. His twin leaned on him "Are you okay?" Stan asked, Ford blinked "I think I'm going to pass out..." he mumbled as his eyes closed. Ford suddenly got very heavy as he fainted right there and then.**

**"I got you" Stan mumbled, heaving him home.**

~

**Ford woke to the ticking clock by his bedside, the underneath of the top bunk covering his view of the ceiling.**

**_Why was he in bed in the afternoon?_ **

_**And why was he in Stanley's bed?** _

**Very disorientated, Stanford got up to go see where his brother was "Stan?" he called, hoping he was nearby. With no reply he made to stand and a sudden wave of dizziness passed over him, making him groan and clutch his head in pain. His wings shot out to keep him balanced as he fell down. He ended up crouched on the ground, shaking as he tried not to pass out again, his eyes half-closed, and a warm wet feeling trailing down his upper lip as whatever damage had been done to his nose got worse.**

**"Stan?" he asked the empty room once more.**

_**Where was Stanley?** _

**The door opened and Stan walked in with a glass of water and a damp cloth in his hands, Ford smiled at him.**

_**Ah, there he was.** _

**"Stanford! You need to be careful!" Stan cried, putting the items down and hurrying over to help his brother get back into bed. "What happened? And why am I in your bed?" Ford asked, his head pounding as he laid back down.**

**Stan dabbed at the blood with the cloth, cleaning his face gently "Crampelter had a go at you, and I couldn't put you in your bed cause you're too heavy, now shoosh and let me help you, okay?" he said, giving Ford the glass of water and two Aspirin. Ford smiled at his brother's attempts to make him feel better. He was so lucky to have Stanley as his brother.**

~

Ford woke up still on the bed and his head still on Stan's stomach as the man snored. After a quick check over himself he found the Bill hadn't taken over while he had been asleep Ford got out of bed and opened the curtains to let in some warmth to the chilly room. Sunlight streamed through the dirty window, bathing his face in a warm soft glow. "Stanford?"

Ford turned his head to see his brother was now awake. "Hey Stanley," Ford said tiredly.

"Sleep okay?" Stan asked, stretching his wings out as his back popped and cracked like a glow stick.

"Yes, you?" Ford asked.

Stan patted the bed "Great, my back just loves this bed" he said sarcastically "Now come here, your wings are a mess again."

Ford sat down, barely flinching as his brother began to preen his feathers once more.

"You drooled on my shirt, Stanford" Stan grumbled.

Ford chuckled quietly, "You need a good clean too. When was the last time you showered?" he asked.

"A few days ago."  
  


~

Stan had a quick shower after he had done with the preening and Ford let him borrow his clean clothes. Stan grimaced at the beige items as his twin set them down on the end of the bed, "Don't you have anything less nerdy?" he asked as he dripped water everywhere.

"No, sorry."

Stan sighed and got dressed, trying to make the outfit look more him, although his attempts were flawed, "Now for breakfast! Hungry?"

Ford shook his head "No, not really" he mumbled.

"Stay here while I go shopping?" Stan asked.

"No, I'll come with," Ford said, taking his arm. Stan smiled, his brother was very clingy now he was here, and while he didn't mind it, it was getting rather upsetting to see. Whatever had happened to Ford had left him mentally unstable. "Well, I need money to buy the food, and I sure as hell don't have any"

Ford made an 'oh' face and disappeared into his room, coming back with some cash seconds later. "Here, should this be enough?" he asked, passing it over. Stan riffled through it, counting quickly in his mind, "Plenty, come on then" he said, tugging on his jacket. He helped Ford with his coat, the trench coat he seemed to love so much was frayed and patched but still reasonable. He grabbed the keys and began to unlock the many locks on the front door.

A six-fingered hand grabbed his, pulling him back as he went to unlock the last three. "S-Stop" Ford whispered, sounding terrified.

Stan turned around to face his brother, and placed his hands on his shoulders, making Ford jump a little "No one and I mean _No one_ is going to hurt you, not while I'm here, I've broken out of prison, chewed my way out of a trunk of a car and beaten people twice my size to a pulp, I think I can protect you from the evil demon that lives in your mind," Stan said.

"Prison!!??" Ford spluttered in shock.

Stan nodded, "Yup, in Colombia."

"Unbelievable!" Ford said, looking a little angry and amused, but he allowed Stan to unlock the rest of the locks and lead him outside.

~

The store was quiet, but thankfully open, even in the horrendously cold weather. Ford helped him gather what they needed quickly while his nerdy brother became more jumpy and nervous the longer he stayed out of the house. After paying for everything they exited the store with Ford clinging to his arm tightly. The poor man trembling as he looked around, and his breathing grew faster and louder as panic settled in "It's okay Stanford, it's okay, we're almost home, just hang on, okay?" Stan reassured his brother as they got in the car.

Once home, Stanley made them breakfast. Ford picked at his, while Stanley devoured his own plateful, "I haven't had food this good since the casino buffets!" he said, giving Ford a smile. Ford made a small noise to show he had heard him and continued staring down at his uneaten food. "You going to eat? Or am I going to have to force it down your throat?"

Ford looked up and grumbled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Then eat."

Ford stabbed a forkful of his pancakes and shoved it in his mouth, glaring at Stanley the entire time he chewed while Stan watched with amusement "Happy now?" Ford asked once he had swallowed. Stan nodded "Very." 

[(Art by Uberbee on Tumblr)](https://uberbee.tumblr.com/)


	5. Come Fly With Me

Eventually the snow melted away, the animals came out of their hibernation and colour began to seep its way back into the landscape. It was still cold but less so, and it made Stan smile because soon he could fly about without the tips of his wings freezing off. Stan gazed out the window of the bedroom at the scenery, his brother was curled up on the bed reading one of his many nerd books piled on his beside table. He seemed happier, better, and he hadn't talked about the Demon in a while. Stan was certain it had all been in his head, and that years of living by himself in the middle of nowhere and drove him a little mad "Hey, Sixer?"

Ford looked up. "Yes?"

"You want to fly with me?"

Ford closed his book "No thanks."

"Oh, come on! No one will see us!" Stan argued. 

_Why was his damn brother so itchy about his wing abnormality?_

"It's not that, Stanley."

"Then what is it?"

"I...I can't" Ford mumbled.

Stan gave him a confused look. "Can't what?"

Ford clenched his fingers. "I can't fly...."

Stan's eyes widened. "What? But didn't Ma teach you? Or school?"

Ford shook his head. "They tried. I didn't want too. I was too afraid to show my wings."

Stan grabbed his hand and began to pull him out the house "Then I guess it's up to me!" he said, ignoring Fords protests as he dragged him outside "Wings out! Now!" he said, pointing to him.

Ford clammed up "N-No"

"If you don't learn to fly, I'll burn your damn nerd books! You know I'll do it, Sixer, so wings out!" Stan said grumpily. Ford didn't want his books burned, so he did as Stan asked of him "And the other set Stanford" Stan said, Ford reluctantly spread the lower second set out, shaking a little "It's okay Stanford, you got this, it's just you and me, and I don't judge you, never have done, okay?" Stan reassured him. Ford nodded and relaxed a little.

Stan looked up at the roof, trying to think of a better way for Ford to get into the air "Maybe a little push would help" Stan said, grabbing his brother. He flew them up to the roof and Ford almost slipped on the still icy roof tiles as his twin set him down. He clung to Stanley "Spread your wings, your wings can do more than just keep you balanced, angling them different ways can also help you move about in the air better, but I think it's better if you watch the birds in the sky first" Stan said, turning Ford's head to the sparrows diving and dipping, gliding and turning in the baby blue sky. Ford adjusted his glasses and gazed up and them, calculating their movements and the way they moved their wings to turn.

"Cool, huh?" Stan asked,

"Y-Yeah" Ford said with a small smile.

"Ready?"

Ford spread his wings, trembling just a little as he looked down.

Stan smiled, "You can do it, Stanford."

_Then he pushed him._

~

Stan glided beside his brother as he flew beside him, his movements were still sloppy but he was getting there "You're doing great, Ford!" Stan called, the wind whistling in their ears made it hard to hear one another. Ford smiled, that free, weightless feeling making him feel giddy "This _is_ great!" he called back. 

Stan chuckled and then folded his wings, diving to the ground like a falling stone. Ford copied his movements laughing alongside his brother. They spread their wings and shot back up as the ground came up to close. "Whooooohoooo!" Stan called out, doing a loop in the air. Ford chuckled, gliding along lazily.

Suddenly his body jerked in the air and the man let out a loud, pained gasp and clutched his head. He dropped to the ground with his wings trailing out behind him awkwardly.

"STANFORD!" his brother cried, angling his wings as he flew after him. He caught him before he could hit the ground and Ford burst into crazy laughter. **"Nice save Fez! Your brother would have been a feathery pancake if not for you!"**

Stan gasped as he noticed the flash of yellow cat's eyes.  
  


_Ford looked up at him. His brother was really worried for him. "Then promise me something?" he asked, Stan put his hands on his shoulder. "What?"_

_"That if my eyes turn golden with black slits, and I start behaving weird, you tie me up"_

_"What!? Why?"_

_"Because he's a demon, Stanley! If he takes over, he hurts me! I can't let him hurt you too!" Ford argued._

  
Stan gulped, what if, what if Ford had been telling the truth about the demon?  
  


"W-Who are you?" Stan asked, fear laced in his words. Ford grinned widely, showing off his gums.

**"Name's Bill! Bill Cipher."**

~

After the shock wore off, Stan dragged Ford/Bill back inside and used the bed sheets to tie him up tightly.

Bill grinned at him from his seat on the floor. **"You can't keep me tied up forever, Stanley."**

"Just shut up!" Stan growled, pacing the bedroom floor. 

_How!? How the hell was the demon real!?_

**"Rude, how are _you_ real, Stanley?"** Ford/Bill asked.

Stan stopped. "Did, did you just read my m-mind?"

**"Yup! But I can do way more than that! How about we make a deal, Fez?"**

"No! Just shut up!" Stan cried. He needed time to think. Stanford probably had some info on this demon, maybe his nerd books down in the Lab had something. He gave his possessed Brother one more look before leaving the room and hurrying down to the lab for some answers.

[(Art by Uberbee on Tumblr)](https://uberbee.tumblr.com/)


	6. A Deal

Stan yanked opened the door and hurried down the steps, taking two at a time. He hadn't been in the lab yet and he was looking forward to seeing what weird crap Ford had been building down here. He was not expecting to find a huge upside-down triangle with weird symbols around it. "What the hell is this thing?" he whispered to himself in shock.

His eyes glanced to the control panel where something golden and shiny sparkled in the dusty light. He walked over to the source and switched on the dusty reading lamp to reveal three books. They were red, almost a scarlet ruby, and pasted on the front: a golden six fingered hand with two sets off wings on the sides. 

Stan opened the third one, eyes washing over the words and the drawings as he flipped through the pages "This town's weirder than I thought" he muttered as he caught glimpses of the odd creatures Stanford had drawn. He flipped to the page on Bill, grimacing at all the blood splattered across the pages, his eyes searching for something to help. An annoyed look crossed his face when he found nothing and he resisted the urge to throw it across the room.

"Come on! There's got to be a way to get him out!" he said to himself, his voice echoing in the dark room, "What would Stanford do?"

_He would think of a plan, that's what._

Stan sat down, twisting around in the wheeled desk chair, eyebrows furrowed as he thought. _The demon had said something about making a deal._

His eyes widened as an idea popped into his head and he looked up at the portal with a grin, "That's it!" he cried, hurrying up the steps and using the elevator to get back to the house.

Bill/Ford was still tied up and sitting on the floor, looking very bored. He was humming a tune under his breath and counting all the triangles he could see. The possessed man grinned happily when Stan came back in, arms crossed and a frown on his face as he stared down at him.

**"Fez! So, what will it be?"**

"I'll make a deal with you."

~

Stanford opened his eyes with a gasp, Bill was gone from his mind and Stan was staring down at him with a concerned look on his face, "Stanford? Are you okay?" his brother asked. Ford nodded, still a little unsure on what was going on.

"You need anything?"

"I am a little hungry" Stanford admitted.

Stan smiled. "Great! I'll go get you some lunch" he said, hurrying off to go make him something.

Ford leaned back into the pillows, a little confused.

_Where did Bill go?_

_Did he just leave?_

Stanford frowned, something didn't add up.

~

Late that night, Stanley snuck down to the lab while Ford slept peacefully, curled up in his bed. The man had avoided all the creaky steps and made it to the door, the lantern in his hand waving from side to side. He gave the house one more look before he descended the steps.

~

Stanley woke the next morning to his brother's hands, shaking him awake. Stan rolled over with a groan and checked the time through blurry vision, "Why the hell are you waking me at 6 am!?" he whined, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come fly with me?"

Stan poked his head out. "What? Really?"

Ford nodded "I'll meet you outside," the man said with a smile.

Stan rushed to get ready, chucking on some shoes and one of Stanford's sweaters. He made sure his wings were suitable before he opened the door and raced out onto the frosty grass. Ford was already in the air. "Come on, Stanley!"

Stan took a running start and unfurled his wings, before he knew it he was soaring into the air. He dipped one wing to turn and flew up to Stanford "You want to race?" he asked. Ford nodded, that sounded like fun.

"On the count of three, one two-HEY!"

Ford was off before Stan had finished counting and the man smirked and flew after him, "YOU CHEATER!" Stan yelled.

Ford laughed. 

[(Art by Uberbee on Tumblr)](https://uberbee.tumblr.com/)


	7. A Sneaking Suspicion

"Stanley?" Ford asked him as he set down the bowl of stew he had made onto the table.

"What?"

"What happened last night? With Bill? I know he possessed me, I know you must've done something, did you make a deal?" Ford asked, scooping some stew into his bowl.

_It smelled so good._

Stan sat down, his chair squealing as he brought it closet, "No, he just left, said he would be back, I assumed he was busy with something else. I untied you once your eyes went back to normal, then you promptly fainted so I put you to bed."

"Busy? With what?"

"I don't know, Point Dexter. I don't own his daily schedule," Stan scoffed "Now eat your dinner, before it gets cold."

Ford rolled his eyes. "If you made a deal with him, I hope you know what you're doing."

Stan stayed quiet and reached for the salt and pepper.

~

That night Stan hurried down to the Lab to get started on his half of the deal. In exchange for staying out of Ford's mind he had offered to fix the portal and allow Bill through. He put the lantern down and began to rifle through the boxes of junk, "Come on, there's got to be some weapons in here somewhere, ah, huh! What the heck are Quantum Distabilizer Grenades? Oh well, it has the word Grenade in it and Grenades go boom, this should work," he stuffed the box over by the portal, just in case Bill's plan took a turn, and began to fix the giant contraption his brother had made.

~

Ford woke that night to his brother missing. He reached out a hand to his side of the bed and felt the cold emptiness. Immediately he felt sick with fear and panic set in, "S-STANLEY!!" he yelled. He heard a thump and then loud footsteps and his brother came rushing into the room. "Ford!? Are you okay!?"

"W-Where were you?" he stuttered, trying to calm his breathing. Stan came over and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "Breath Stanford, I just went to the bathroom, can't I pee in peace?"

Ford chuckled nervously. "Sorry..."

"It's fine" Stan got back into bed and Ford hugged him again, he got very clingy when he was anxious.

_Dammit Bill, you've broken him. You will pay for hurting my brother!_

He heard a quiet chuckle and then a voice,

**Just fix the machine, Fez, and I'll leave him alone, forever.**

Stan shook his head to clear away the intruder and Ford's soft snores made him smile. He adjusted himself more comfortably and sighed as he glanced at his twins wings, "Messy as per usual" he muttered, he would preen them in the morning. He closed his eyes with a yawn and leaned his head on the backboard, drifting off to sleep.

~

The next morning Stan was the first to wake. He slipped out from Ford's grip and started preening the messy feathers. His twin woke up from the touch and smiled, "Are they really that bad that you can't wait till I'm awake?"

"They're horrendous, what would Ma say?"

Ford chuckled sleepily "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, eggs?"

"Sounds good to me," Ford said as Stanley finished on his wings

"There, now get dressed. I'm going to go have a shower," Stan grumbled.

Stan washed off the grime from last night's work on the portal. He had grease stains on his hands and he was glad Ford hadn't noticed them. Even gladder when Bill had alerted him of Ford waking up so he could lie. Stan leaned his head against the wall, the hot water trailing down his back.

_Was this worth it?_

_Lying to his brother?_

_Making deals with demons?_

_All so Ford could be safe?_

He reached up and shut off the water.

It had to be worth it.

~

Stan made breakfast for them, pouring a large cup of coffee and popping two aspirin into his mouth as he took a sip, "Back hurting again?" Ford asked, Stan nodded and smiled "Well, you do keep sleeping on me, and I have to sleep sitting up, which ruins my back, but it's good as long as you're sleeping"

"You need to look after yourself too, Stan"

"I do!"

"Showering and eating regularly is not enough," Ford said, poking a stubborn piece of egg onto his fork.

Stan rolled his eyes and attacked his breakfast. 


	8. Boom

That night, after a quick stop at a government facility for fuel, Stanley had the toxic waste he needed to power the portal. 

**"I got to say Fez, that was amazing, and you didn't even need my help."** Bill's voice said as it filtered into his mind.

"Stealing is easy, Bill," Stan replied, sounding very bored with the matter.

He poured the waste into the fuel tanks and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Bill grimaced and smirked as he watched the toxic waste residue disappear into Stan's skin, that would surely leave a mark. The dorito demon was so preoccupied by the portals near completion that he hadn't noticed Ford waking up.

Ford felt the empty bedside with his left hand. It was cold, which meant Stan hadn't been beside him in hours.

He sat up, the Shack silent and creaky "S-Stanley?" he asked quietly.

"STANLEY!" he yelled, there was no reply.

Ford got out of bed, his wings trailing along the floor tiredly as the man hurried down the hall, looking left and right for any sign of his brother, "Stanley!?" he called, his heart beating fast.

_Had his twin left him?_

_Had he gone?_

He felt anxiety fill his heart, and he began to hyperventilate as he stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. His eyes glanced up at the door to the lab, propped open with a stack of books, "Stan?" he choked, his voice strained as he struggled to calm himself down.

He hurried down the steps as he heard the familiar whir of the portal being turned on.

_This couldn't be good._

~

Stan gazed solemnly at the portal as the middle swirled and flashed, "S-Stan?" a voice asked, horrified and upset. Stan turned around. "Stanford! What are you doing up?" he cried, coming over to his brother.

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy! Have you gone mad! He'll come through!" Ford cried, tugging at his hair.

"I have to. I did this for you!" Stan explained.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ford asked, anger settling in.

Stan sighed "In order for Bill to stay out of your mind I agreed to let him in to this world, he'll leave you alone, you'll be safe," he said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Hurt and betrayal danced in Fords eyes "Stanley, how could you?" he whispered.

Stan frowned, "I don't understand."

"HE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE EARTH! IT WON'T MATTER IF HE'S NOT IN MY MIND! HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Stan stepped back. "N-No, he didn't say that."

Ford hurried over to the shut off switches. "Just help me shut it down! NOW!" he cried, grabbing the key that fitted snugly in its holder.

Stan nodded, coming over to help.  
  


They were interrupted as gravity disappeared.

Ford grabbed for Stan as they floated up, both gazing up at the portal in shock as a black hand made its way through.

Stan felt his blood run cold.

~

Bill had seen the portal come alive, a swirling white vortex of freedom, his domination plans were so close! He floated over with a nasty grin on his face and grabbed onto the sides, testing the portal with an arm. **"It's time to teach this world how to party!"**

~

Ford let go of his brother and floated over, wings out to keep him balanced. He grabbed the gun that floated over to him and aimed it at Bill's hand as it came through, pulling the trigger when he got a good lock on it.

Bill screamed and pulled his hand back as a burning hole made its appearance on his palm **"Fighting back now are we?"** he questioned, poking some of his body through, he couldn't go all the way just yet.

Stan looked around as he tried to find his own weapon to fight with. Anything to help his brother fix the mistake he had caused. The roundish Grenades caught his sight as they floated up from the box on the floor. He unfurled his wings and flew over, trying to get to one as quickly as he could.

"STANFORD!" he yelled, trying to alert his brother of what he had.

His brother turned to him, mouth grinning as he noticed the device in Stanley's hands, distracted for a few seconds from keeping Bill back, "YES! THAT'S BRILLIANT!" he was about to ask Stan to throw it when another black hand came out and grabbed Stanford around the middle, knocking the gun from his grip.

"STANFORD!"

Ford cried out in pain as Bill bent his wings painfully to his back **"I don't like it when people mess with my plans, Sixer!"** Bill's voice boomed, squeezing Ford tightly. The man struggled.

Gravity returned and Stan dropped to the floor, wings still out. Bill was still holding onto Stanford, his triangular body half in and out the swirling portal. Ford grimaced as the black fingers curled more tightly into his skin and he felt something crack, a rib maybe, "STANLEY! THROW IT! THROW IT NOW!" he yelled.

"NO! What about you!?" his brother argued.

Stanford gave him a weak smile and Stanley understood. His brother was willing to sacrifice himself for the world and that was okay with him, but was it okay for Stan?

Stan hesitated, tears running down his face. "Throw it, the portals almost ready, he's going to get all the way through any minute now, throw the bomb Stanley!"

"I love you," Stan choked.

Ford nodded. "I love you too." he said, tears running down his face.

  
  
Stan pulled the pin, and with a calculated throw the grenade went flying. It tumbled through the air, red light blinking as it spun. It felt like time slow painfully down as the bomb beeped louder and faster. Stan covered himself with his wings and blocked his ears just before it hit, his eyes squeezed shut.

The bomb detonated,

Bill screamed as it destroyed him, the portal exploded, and Stan was thrown back as everything turned a blinding shade of white.

[(Art by Uberbee on Tumblr)](https://uberbee.tumblr.com/)


	9. Conclusion

Stan's ears rung as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as he attempted to move. His right wing was at an odd angle and pain coursed up and down as he tried to move it "Ughhh" he groaned, spitting out the horrid coppery taste of blood from his mouth. The portal was broken, most of it laid out on the floor in pieces. The entire structure groaning as it wobbled on the wires holding it in place.

_Stanford, where was Stanford?_

He looked around, eyes scanning the room for his twin and gasped as he found him. Ford was on the floor near the door, wings splayed out, one broken badly, and blood running down his nose and out his ears.

_He wasn't moving._

Stan crawled over to him, his whole body against him, "Stanford?" he whispered as he neared him. Ford didn't answer as Stan grabbed the six-fingered hand. His own hand shaking as he pressed his fingers against Ford's wrist trying to feel for a heartbeat.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he felt the faint beat under his fingertips. After a brief pat down to make sure Ford wasn't injured anymore than the badly broken wing, he gingerly laid down beside him, waiting for him to wake.

~

A hand touched his face, warm and comforting as it patted him softly. He opened his eyes to see his twin smiling at him from his spot on the floor. Salty stinging tears ran down his face "Stanford, you're okay" he cried happily.

Ford smiled weakly "Just dandy" he whispered.

Stan chuckled and pulled him into a hug, ignoring the pain radiating from his wing as Stanford wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back "I'm so sorry" he sobbed, burying his face into Ford's rather singed sweater. His twin hushed him. "It's okay now." he soothed, smiling as tears streamed down his own face.

"Everything will be okay." 


End file.
